


You're Not Evil

by katie_qrbgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jack Kline, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_qrbgw/pseuds/katie_qrbgw
Summary: Jack feels responsible for everything that happened. Sam tries to tell him it's not his fault.





	You're Not Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday fic for my friend Becca or @Marveljunkie love you boo!

Dean’s gone. Michael’s gone. Lucifer’s gone. Jack’s powers are gone. He feels so useless now. He should have died in that church. He should’ve got what he deserved. Now, driving sixty miles down the highway with Sam in a stolen car, he can see how broken Sam is. Sam’s jaw is set tight and he’s clutching the wheel so hard his knuckles are white. He’s shaking. Jack should have killed Michael when he had the chance. If he had then Dean wouldn’t have had to said yes.   
Sam rubs his forehead, letting out a yawn. “We should pull over, get some food. I gotta check your stitches too.”  
“You need sleep,” Jack says, although he’s been trying to convince Sam to get a motel for the last twenty minutes, but Sam’s too stubborn to listen.   
“I’m fine. I just want to get home.”  
Jack notices the bags under Sam’s eyes. He’s definitely not fine. Jack reaches out and places a hand on Sam’s shoulder, causing Sam to meet Jack’s eyes for a moment. “Please, Sam…”  
Sam sighs a bit. “Fine, you’re right.”  
They pull into the small town of Duncan, Oklahoma and order some take out from a local diner before getting a motel. The motel room has two queen beds, a wood table with two chair, a mini fridge and a tv that looks like it’s from the late seventies. It’s not much, but it’ll do for the night. Sam puts the bag of take out on the table before looking at Jack. “Get on the bed and take your shirt off.”  
Jack blushes deeply and quickly adverts his eyes from Sam’s gaze. “W-What?”  
“I need to check the stitches. I was kind of in a hurry when I first did them so I might need to restitch you,” Sam says, heading into the bathroom to grab the medical kit.   
“Oh…” Jack says, although it’s more to himself, and pulls the blood stained white shirt over his head, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
Sam comes out of the bathroom, medical kit in one hand and bottle of whiskey in the other. He kneels in front of Jack, setting the whiskey down as he opens up the medical kit. He gently touches the skin near the stitches and Jack hisses in pain. “The stitches aren’t keeping the wound together. I need to take them out and redo it.”  
Jack shakes his head quickly. “You don’t need to do that. I’m completely fine,” Jack insists, not wanting to go through the pain of being stitched up again, much less having to get Sam to take out the stitches that were already in.   
“Jack,” Sam says softly, “I need to to this. You could get seriously hurt if we leave these ones in.” Sam cups Jack’s cheek and it’s impossible for him to say no. Sam gives Jack a reassuring smile and pulls out a small pair scissors and tweezers, handing Jack the whiskey. “I’ll be as gentle as I can. Drink this.”  
Jack takes a long drink of the alcohol before handing it back. Sam pours some over the wound and Jack inhales shakily. “Gotta stay still, okay?” Sam asks and gentle squeezes Jacks hand.  
Jack manages a small smile at Sam’s comforting gesture and nods. “I’ll try.” Sam starts to cut the thread out with the scissors and tweezers. Jack bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut, holding his breath as he waits for Sam to be done. “Breathe, Jack,” Sam mumbles as he continues to work. He gets all of the old thread out before threading a new needle with dental floss.   
“Do… Do we have to?” Jack asks quietly, hands clenching the bedsheet.  
Sam pours more alcohol over the wound, apologizing quietly when Jack cries out in pain. “It’ll be over soon,” Sam says.  
“Sam…” Jack whimpers when the needle pierces his flesh. Sam stays quiet and keeps going.   
After what feels like hours to Jack, Sam finishes and puts a bandage over the new stitches. “You did so good,” Sam says, looking up to meet Jack’s eyes and Jack smiles at the praise. Sam’s looks down with a sad expression and Jack furrows his brows.  
“What’s wrong?” Jack asks. Sam seemed fine a moment ago.   
“What were you thinking?”  
“Sam, I—”  
“No, what were you thinking?” Sam repeats, louder this time.   
Jack feels guilty already. “I was doing what’s right…”  
“Killing yourself is what’s right?!” Sam yells, standing up suddenly and clenches his fists. He’s shaking again but this time he’s angry. Jack never meant to make Sam angry.   
“You deserve to live… I don’t,” Jack says quietly.   
“Jack,” Sam says, his voice breaking slightly. “Why would you say that?”  
Jack can’t look at Sam, can’t see the disappointment in Sam’s eyes. “Lucifer was right. I have so much blood on my hands. All I do is hurt people, so I must be a monster like him.”  
Sam’s quiet for so long that Jack thinks he left the room until Sam kneels in front of Jack. “Don’t you say that…” he whisper and Jack looks up to see Sam’s crying. “There’s so much good in you. Why can’t you see that? You’re nothing like your father. Lucifer tortured me in the cage for over a lifetime. He’s the monster, Jack, not you. You’re not evil,” Sam says, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Jack’s neck.   
Jack shakes his head slightly. “Why are you saying this? Why do you care so much?”  
“Because I love you too,” Sam says, pulling Jack down and kissing him softly. Jack’s eyes widen in disbelief and Sam starts to pull away when Jack doesn’t kiss back. Jack tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair, deepening the kiss with a quiet hum. Sam runs his tongue along Jack’s bottom lips and Jack willingly parts his lips. Jack’s never felt anything as good as Sam’s tongue running along his own and Jack pulls Sam closer, desperate for more. Jack tugs at Sam’s shirt and Sam pulls away to catch his breath.   
“Are you sure you want this?” Sam asks almost nervously.   
Jack pulls off Sam’s shirt and smiles a bit. “Of course I want this. I’m just not really sure on what to do,” Jack admits with a slight blush.   
Sam smirks, dark eyes roaming Jack’s shirtless form. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” He quickly unbuckles Jack’s belt and tugs off Jack’s jeans and boxers. “So beautiful, baby,” Sam praises, scattering kisses along Jack’s bare thighs.   
“S-Sam..” Jack moans, gasping softly when Sam roughly bites the inside of his thigh. Sam takes his time marking Jack up, pulling Jack’s hips closer to the edge of the bed. Sam looks up into Jack’s pale blue eyes before running his tongue over the length of Jack’s cock, earning a whine out of Jack. He teases his tongue over the slit of Jack’s cock, swirling his tongue over the head. “Ohhh… Th-that feels amazing..” Jack groans under his breath.   
Sam licks back down Jack’s length before spreading Jack’s legs and moving further south. “What are you doing?” Jack asks and Sam pushes Jack to lay down.  
“Trust me,” Sam says, rubbing his thumb over Jack’s hole and licks over it.  
Jack arches his back slightly. “Oh wow, this is even better.”  
Sam chuckles and laps over Jack’s hole, pushing his tongue in and pulling it back out. He continues to eat Jack out for awhile, Jack squirming and moaning beneath him, before pushes a finger into Jack. “More,” Jack groans, pushing his ass back.  
“So needy,” Sam teases, adding a second finger and pumping them in and out quickly. He crooks his fingers to hit Jack’s prostate and Jack nearly screams.   
“Sam!” Jack cries out. Sam quickly finishes fingering Jack and pulls his fingers out, earning a whimper out of Jack. Sam stands up and takes off his jeans and boxers, Jack watching with his mouth nearly watering. “You’re really big…”  
“You backing out now?” Sam asks with a tilt of his head and Jack quickly shakes his head. Sam smirks, moving Jack further up the bed. “That’s what I thought.”  
Sam crawls on top of Jack, spreading Jack’s legs as he lines himself up and slowly pushes in. Jack groans loudly and squirms underneath Sam. Sam gives Jack a moment to adjust before he starts fucking Jack hard. Jack moans so loudly that he’s almost worried the neighbours will hear, but he doesn’t care. It feels too good, Sam’s rough hands on his hips, his cock that’s hitting all the right places. Jack doesn’t know if he’ll last long.  
“So fucking tight,” Sam growls, leaning down to kiss and suck on Jack’s necks, leaving marks there to match the ones along Jack’s thighs.   
Jack lets his hand run down the length of Sam’s back, gripping Sam’s ass and urging him forward. “Feels so good...”  
Sam moans in agreement and ducks his head down to lick over Jack’s nipple, Jacking whining and arching up into Sam’s touch. “God, Jack,” Sam hums against Jack’s skin and picks up his pace.   
Jack tangles his fingers in Sam’s long brown hair, tugging gently. Sam hits Jack’s prostate and Jack screams, spurts of cum shooting in between the two. Feeling Jack clench around him, Sam groans loudly, filling Jack up with cum before collapsing on top of him. After awhile they both catch their breath and Sam pulls out, laying on the scratchy sheets next to Jack.   
Jack smiles and cuddles up to Sam’s side, Sam wrapping his arms around Jack without even thinking. “That was very fun. Can we do it again soon?”  
Sam laughs a bit and kisses Jack’s forehead. “Of course we can.”


End file.
